Un médium, un asesino, un hombre lobo y un animago
by Legolas3
Summary: Un crosover entre X-1999 y Harry Potter; slash, con Remus y Sirius y Seishirou y Subaru; la guerra del mundo magico se extiende, y hay que buscar nuevos aliados, en la batalla por el find el mundo, aunque tu corazón se rompa, spoilers del quinto libro y
1. Default Chapter

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes de Harry Potter, son de la grandiosa J.K Rowling; y los derechos de los personajes de X-1999 y Tokio Babylon son de las también excelentes CLAMP...  yo solo quise ponerlos en una historia medio extraña.

Nota 2: Este fic, me vino a la mente cuando estaba leyendo de nueva cuenta X y Tokio Babylon, y me dio nostalgia, como siempre con Subaru y Seishirou, y los asocie con Remus y Sirius ( sobre todo, ahora que Subaru y Remus, perdieron a esas personas especiales, aunque el destino de Subaru se cumplió ya, el de Remus ¿será el mismo?), ni me pregunten ¿cómo?, pero aquí esta nueva locura... no termino una y empiezo otra...

**Dedicada especialmente a ti Sakuratsukamori (una gran escritora, y que siempre me deja muy agradables reviews), que se que también le encantan estos personajes; espero que te guste esta idea, y como iré enlazando a las dos historias; y yo espero que nunca quiten los fics slash , por que seria una forma mas de limitar la libre expresión.**

Tendrá algunos  Spoilers del quinto libro, aunque aquí, todavía no matare a cierto personaje, y cambiare algunas cosas, y en cuanto a X, cambiare bastantes cosas ( sobre todo el orden de las muertes), y el tratamiento de algunos personajes. 

Si ya conoces la historia de X y Tokio Babylon, puedes saltarte estas pequeñas( largas) explicaciones, sino para comprender mejor la historia te recomendaría leerlas.

Ahora, para quienes tengan dudas, sobre el mundo de X y Tokio Babylón, estas notas, espero los orienten.

Yuto Kigai:

Es un dragón de tierra, de cabello rubio y fríos ojos celestes o castaños claros ( muy parecido a Lucius);  es un tranquilo y sonriente funcionario del gobierno, lucha con un arma unida a una soga, pero tiene el poder de manejar las aguas telepáticamente; su tierna expresión se contradice con su oscura y cruel alma; es además un segundo al mando entre los dragones de tierra, por ser amante de Kanoe, la líder.

Siempre lo veras sonriendo dulcemente, sobre todo cuando se dispone a matar a alguien.

Subaru Sumeragi y Seishirou Sakurazuka ( el sakurazukamori) ( la historia de Tokio, y su historia en X):  

Es el descendiente numero trece, y destinado a ocupar el máximo cargo dentro de la familia Sumeragi, una familia de médiums, que controlan los poderes del ying y yang, Subaru  es el protagonista de Tokio Babilón, donde se dedica a exorcizar a espíritus, es una persona muy dulce y amable, además de un muchacho de dieciséis años, sumamente ingenuo, tiene una hermana gemela de nombre Hokuto,  la joven no tiene poderes mágicos, pero es muy extrovertida y es quien empareja al pobre tímido Subaru, con el amable veterinario Seishirou Sakurazuka, quien sin que el se entere nunca, le ayuda, utilizando una magia mas poderosa( aunque siempre al final dice, el tiempo de la apuesta esta llegando a su fin, o , estas ganado la apuesta; palabras misteriosas que luego cobraran significado)

Subaru continuamente tiene sueños, en los que se ve de pequeño, cuando se perdió en el parque Ueno, pero no recuerda muy claramente; usa siempre guantes, pues tiene las manos marcadas por una estrella ( en cada mano), y su abuela le prohíbe que no use los guantes; la razón que el desconoce, es por que esas marcas son las del Sakurazukamori, el clan enemigo del Sumeragi, que son unos terribles asesino; esta marcado como una presa, que aun persigue.

Peor Subaru desconoce todo esto, el no recuerda, además su preocupación, siempre es por otros, Seishirou, declara que esta enamorado de Subaru, y este solo se sonroja, pero Hokuto lo insita a acercarse.

Es en un caso, cuando Seishirou por proteger a Subaru ( que estático esperaba que lo mataran, para ayudar a un niño), pierde un ojo; Subaru se siente terriblemente culpable y no sabe si puede disculparse con Seishirou.

Es cuando se pone a analizar todo, el tiempo con Seishirou, lo que este le hacia sentir, y se da cuenta que se ha enamorado de el... decide ser su lazarillo y permanecer el resto de su vida a su lado.

Pero al entrar a la habitación del hospital, donde estaba Seishirou, descubre la terrible verdad, pues se ve envuelto en una ilusión, que solo los Sakurazukamori pueden realizar, una ilusión que le muestra su sueño completo, el siendo un niño, perdido en el parque Ueno, donde en mitad de este encuentra un gran árbol de cereza( un Sakura), enfrente del cual, un Seishirou, mas joven( estudiante de secundaria), esta matando a una joven; observa a Subaru y le sonríe; le explica que los pétalos de los cerezos son de ese color, por que absorben la sangre de las victimas que el les ofrece y que encierra en el árbol, el pequeño Subaru le había preguntado ingenuamente, si esas personas sufrían; y Seishirou, muy contrariado ante esa ingenuidad, lo había marcado ( aun con los guantes lo había descubierto, por esos brillantes y puros ojos verdes), por que haría una apuesta, se volverían a ver cuando Subaru fuera un poco mayor, y si el conseguía que el sintiera algo( por que un sakurazukamori, desconoce de sentimientos), entonces, el se quedaría siempre a su lado, y no lo mataría.

Seishirou rompe la ilusión, y le asegura que perdió la apuesta, por lo que Subaru  (que aun en shock, asegura que lo ama), le importa tanto como una piedra en su camino, lo demuestra rompiéndole un brazo; y pudo haberlo matado ahí mismo, si no hubiera sido por la abuela de Subaru que lo rescata.

Pero el Sakurazukamori, tiene marcada a la victima, y este tarde o temprano moriría... Subaru esta en shock, no quiere despertar, no aun mundo donde su amor este maldito; su hermana gemela Hokuto, sufre pues ella fue quien quería verlos a los dos juntos, y determinando ( ella no tenia ninguna magia, solo podía hacer un hechizo), usa ese hechizo, el cambio de destino, viste las ropas ceremoniales de Subaru; y se dirige al parque Ueno, en donde el Sakurazukamori, espera ya a su victima.

Ella muere en manos de Seishirou a cambio de su hermano, pero le dice a Seishirou, que se equivoca si cree que su hermano no le había hecho sentir algo, y que un día moriría de la misma forma en que ella, en manos de quien él amaba.

La muerte de su hermana, es vista por Subaru en su sueño, lo cual lo hace despertar, a partir de ese momento, sus ojos cambian, y se tornan fríos y oscuros; y decide ser tan frió como Seishirou, su único propósito, es matarlo.

Seishirou, también acepta esa especie de reto, pero es una persona tan fría y cínica, que a la ves siempre esta confundiendo a Subaru, pues pareciera sentir algo... pero...

Bueno un rasgo mas de Seishirou, siempre en cada generación hay un solo Sakurazukamori, pues el nuevo mata a su antecesor, un padre, madre u hermano... Seishirou, mato a su mama para tomar el cargo... se cree que fue su mama quien, mato a los padres de Subaru, ya que el solo tiene a su abuela( y antes a Hokuto).

Así que esa es la trágica historia de esos dos, ya que  Subaru, sufre por que ama  y odia a Seishirou... y Seishirou, es alguien impredecible, no sabes si dice la verdad, o solo juega contigo...

Y un dato curioso, Seishirou siempre fumaba, pero Subaru odiaba ese habito en el... y tras los acontecimientos, Subaru empieza a fumar, para dejar atrás su imagen de inocencia... y por que quiere ser igual a Seishirou... ( así que el deseo que mencionare que pide a Fuma, lo lleva a perder un ojo, para no deberle nada a Seishirou)

Kakyo Kazuki ( ó Kuzuki): Esta tercer persona esta relacionada  en la historia, el es un vidente de sueños, que siempre ha estado en coma, puede ver el futuro, y sabe como será la destrucción del mundo; en sus sueños conoció a una joven de la que se enamoro, ella era Hokuto Sumeragi, hermana de Subaru; y ella lo amaba a el; pero el tuvo que presenciar el momento en que ella era asesinada... el mundo no le importa, y aun mas cuando que el es uno de los dragones de Tierra, y consejero de Fuma, a quien muestra sus sueños; siempre pareciera vigilar los pasos de Subaru y Seishirou, por que quiere ver si el destino que designo Hokuto se cumplirá.

Dragones de Cielo (los que quieren salvar a la humanidad) conocidos como  Los siete sellos 

Líder Kamui Shirou

Es un chico impetuoso que se ve arrastrado a un destino caprichoso y terrible, debe elegir entre unirse a los dragones de cielo o de tierra; cuando eligió a los primeros, inmediatamente su mejor amigo Fuma ( aunque se rumorea que sienten algo mas), toma el lugar como su contraparte el Kamui oscuro, y busca matarlo, a pesar de que siendo Fuma, había jurado protegerlo.

Kamui quería especialmente a la hermana pequeña de Fuma, Kotori; a quien este ultimo mata, para volverse completamente el Kamui oscuro.

Vidente que los reunió Hinoto ( hermana mayor de Kaede)

Es una especie de princesa ciega, tiene la apariencia de una niña, pero en realidad es muy vieja, es también una visionaria de sueños y puede ver el futuro; su deseo es salvar al mundo tal y como lo conocemos, para ello busco a los siete sellos que detendrían el fin del mundo.

Integrantes

Subaru Sumeragi

Sorata Arisugawa

Es un joven que siempre luce despreocupado, y continuamente trate de hacer sonreír a Kamui; su destino( que el conoce) es morir protegiendo a la chica que ame así que ( en sus palabras), quiere que por lo menos este buena; elige a Arashi, pero parece que esta no le hace mucho caso.

Arashi Kishu

Quedo de pequeña huérfana y sin un techo, por lo que se volvió una persona muy reflexiva y en ciertos momentos fría; aunque no muestre emociones, Sorata se enamora de ella. Su particular poder es sacar una espada de la palma de su mano.

Yuzuriha Nekoi

Esta chica alegre y vital de catorce años, tiene un perro fantasma ( un inugumi) llamado Inuki, quien nadie mas puede ver, pero de quien ella ha dicho que quien lo vea será su verdadero amor; para su desgracia es Kuzanagi el primero en verlo, sin saber ambos quienes son en realidad.

Karen Kasumi

Esta misteriosa mujer trabaja en una especia de prostibulo; y aunque la gente la desprecie, ella quiere proteger a Tokio, por que ama  a su ciudad.

Seishirou Aoki

Este afable señor es un editor de revistas de shojo manga ( para jovencitas). Tiene el poder de controlar el viento, ya que es líder de este clan. El quiere luchar para que su esposa e hijo puedan vivir tranquilos. 

_Dragones de tierra ( los que buscan destruir a la humanidad, y crear un mundo nuevo) conocidos como Los siete mensajeros_

Líder Fuma Monou ( el kamui oscuro)

Este joven creció al lado de su pequeña hermanita Kotori, y además de niños siempre protegió a Kamui, cuando este se marcho con su madre, juro que lo recordaría.

Kamui volvió y Fuma, no puede evitar ver como el destino se cierne ante el, su padre es asesinado por Nataku; y cuando Kamui elige bando, el esta destinado a ser la estrella oscura de Kamui, a tomar el lugar en el bando contrario para equilibrar poderes; como su primer acto, mata a su hermana frente a Kamui...

Pareciera que la personalidad de Fuma, ha muerto, ya que únicamente queda un ser frió, quien gusta de burlarse de Kamui ( pareciera que a veces siente algo por el), no respeta ni siquiera la vida de los integrantes de su grupo, varios deben su muerte a el... tiene un poder  especial, puede cumplir deseos, siempre y cuando tu deseo conlleve a la muerte; o te destruya, concede el deseo a Subaru de perder un ojo, para igualar a Seishirou, todo esto, por que ese deseo conducirá al final a la muerte de ambos, el lo sabe.

Vidente que los reunió Kanoe ( hermana menor de Hinoto)

Esta mujer, quiere vivir en un mundo nuevo y para eso nada es mejor con el actual; no puede ver el futuro en sueños, pero tiene otros poderes; es también una mujer seductora( de la que se descubre no es tan egoísta en su deseo al final).

Integrantes

Seishirou Sakurazuka

Nataku

Es un joven frió e insensible, un asesino por excelencia, peor en realidad, no es un ser humano cualquiera, sino un clon creado en un edificio. El origen de Nataku es Kazuki Toujyou, una niña que murió demasiado joven, desolando a su abuelo, cuyo mayor deseo paso a ser el devolverla a la vida. Nataku tiene diversos poderes, pero ataca utilizando su ropa, que se vuelve realmente filosa y terrible.

Es por lo tanto un ser andrógino, de extraordinaria belleza, pero sin un alma, es un ángel implacable..

Kusanagi Shiyu

Conoce a Yuzuriha, y es el primer hombre en ver a Inuki, es un corpulento luchador, que trabaja en las fuerzas de autodefensa japonesas.

Satsuki Yatouji

Viciada de los ordenadores, y enamorada de una gigantesca computadora, la bestia, por la que puede acceder a todos los datos del mundo, se conecta directamente a esta maquina, y solo tiene sentimientos para con ella; odia la resto de los humanos.

Yuto Kigai

Kakyoo Kuzuki

Otros personajes

Campus CLAMP

La escuela donde estudian algunos de los dragones de cielo, y que es además uno de sus cuarteles.

Esta escuela es de otra historia Clamp Gakuen... de donde los tres protagonistas, juegan un papel ( ya grandes), importante en X, ellos son :

Los tres son el grupo de detectives del campus CLAMP, y conocen todo lo relativo a los dragones, así como ayudan a los dragones de cielo.

Akira Ijuin: un gran cocinero y gran ladrón.

Nokoru Imonoyama: era el presidente del cuerpo de detectives  del campus y tiene mucho éxito con las mujeres, es actualmente el director y dueño del campus.

Souh Takamura: es el secretario, y además guardaespaldas personal de Nokoru, y muy buen luchador.

Ahora si la historia…..

**Un médium, un asesino, un hombre lobo y un animago.**

**_Capitulo I.- Terribles enemigos, traen necesarias alianzas._**

****

Tokio, suburbios comerciales 

Un hombre de larga gabardina negra se dirigía hacia una esquina particularmente oscura, sus pasos resonaban por todo el callejón, la lluvia caía a raudales, pero el hombre no se amedrentaba con un objetivo en particular.

Se detuvo un instante, y con un gesto dejo caer un cigarrillo, con delicadeza se inclino a recogerlo, fingiendo concentración, observo a tras de si, y de reojo las sombras que llevaban ya  por varias calles persiguiéndolo; sonrió con indiferencia cuando se levanto; su corto cabello rubio estaba bastante empapado, pero el frió de sus ojos celestes se mantenía.

Siguió su camino, las sombras sigilosamente detrás de el; pero el hombre no hacia ningún intento por perderlos; sabia quienes eran, y la verdad no le importaba de que se enteraran, cuando llegara el momento se encargaría de ellos y sus nuevos colaboradores, aprenderían de lo que era capaz, el y los suyos.

Se detuvo ante un callejón en especial , y agazapado ante el encontró a un hombrecillo, no pudo evitar sentir cierta repugnancia, no el agradaban los extranjeros; pero todo fuera por su propósito.

- ¿Yuto Kigai?- pronuncio con un terrible japonés, el hombrecillo.

- Si- el rubio, sonrió con ironía, extranjero sin duda, no sabia como dirigirse a una persona desconocida, utilizando su nombre, como si se conocieran... tal ves si a su ama no le molestara, podría enseñarle buenos modales; y tal ves, un poco de japonés.

- Mi amo, lo espera- el hombrecillo se levanto y señalo una puerta; el rubio noto la mano con que había señalado, principalmente por su brillo, una mano de plata.

- Bien- el rubio siguió al hombrecillo, no sin antes dedicar unos momentos, a ver de reojo atrás...  perfecto las sombras lo seguían, seguramente encontrarían la forma de entrar a esa vieja bodega.

Nada impresionaba demasiado al rubio, no después de haber visto a Fuma utilizando sus asombrosos poderes, pero ciertamente no pudo evitar estremecerse ante  el hombre, que en ese momento lo observaba desde un oscuro sitio; o al menos debió haber sido un hombre, mas le asemejaba aun demonio, los ojos rojizos, la cara...¿cómo una serpiente?.

Recordó las palabras de Kanoe, y la mirada de Fuma, así que delicadamente se inclino ante el hombre.

- Lord Voldemort, es un placer conocerlo en persona- el hombre no olvidaba su delicada educación, su diplomacia, aunque el ser le produjera asco, pronuncio todo en un perfecto ingles; seguramente al hombre le parecería mejor.

- Señor Kigai; no es necesaria su inclinación, aunque concedo es un gran gesto- el lord oscuro observo al hombre rubio frente a el, sino supiera quien era, lo tomaría por un hermano de Lucius, con el cabello corto tal ves.

- Es un honor conocerlo mi Lord, y aun mas me permito transmitirle los saludos del Kamui oscuro, mi señor- el hombre observo fijamente pese a haber bajado la vista.

- Si, un joven del que he escuchado mucho... pero donde esta mi educación, tenga el favor de quitarse ese mojado abrigo- el lord observo a su invitado, la negra gabardina escurría a raudales, aunque a el no parecía importarle, pero lentamente observando todo los movimientos se la quito, revelando un traje muy fino, de excelente corte, un Lucius, se afirmaba- Wormtail, recoge el abrigo del señor.

- Si mi señor- el hombrecillo avanzo temeroso, como si la presencia del lord lo molestara, sujeto el abrigo y se retiro al lugar oscuro, desde el que observaba la platica.

- Bien, creo que ya tenemos los preámbulos, seria bueno, como hombres ocupados que somos , que vayamos al grano- asevero Lord Voldemort, perdiendo un poco de su amabilidad.

- Estoy de acuerdo, señor, sobre todo cuando hay quienes desean enterarse de ciertas cosas- el joven rubio dirigió una rápida mirada a una de las vigas del techo, sin despertar sospechas, bajo la vista, las dos sombras estaban ahí, tal ves las dejaría escuchar hasta cierto punto, eso le agradaría a Fuma.

- Ciertamente, creí que el joven Fuma , en persona se dignaría venir a entablar negociaciones conmigo- el lord no se mostraba muy contento al ser tratado sin importancia, por ese joven.

- Mil disculpas, mi señor, pero... cierto detalle surgió en un ultimo momento, como sabe nuestros enemigos, deben ser nuestra prioridad, y el tuvo que arreglar un deseo de uno de ellos- el rubio sonrió, para estos momentos, Fuma, abría concedido el deseo de ese Sumeragi.

- Si, comprendo; bien por el momento no me importara arreglar este asunto con usted; si lo prefiere hablaremos en japonés, para mi no será inconveniente- agrego el lord, en un japonés tan correcto , como el ingles de Kigai.

- Como lo prefiera, de hecho me sorprende lo bien, que los hechizos pueden enseñar a los magos, otra lengua- el joven rubio concedió amablemente.

- Ciertamente, un pequeño detalle interesante, aunque como puede ver, depende del poder del mago, el nivel de comprensión, mi estimado sirviente, dudo que tenga un japonés tan fluido- el lord, dirigió una rápida mirada al oscuro rincón, donde Wormtail temblaba- aunque espero que ese detalle no le haya molestado.

- De ninguna manera, es un placer tener trato con los magos, especialmente de un país tan lejano- el joven rubio sonrió forzadamente.

- Y para nosotros, es un placer hablar con clanes de magos antiguos del Japón, aunque su tipo de magia sea tan distinta, para mi es fascinante- el lord observo de reojo su varita mágica, que sostenía decididamente en una mano- y aun mas, dirigirme al conocido grupo de Dragones de Tierra, cuando sus intereses y los míos no están tan lejanos.

- Una alianza, seria algo interesante- el rubio, no dejaba de observar de tanto en tanto, las sombras,  se decidía hasta que punto quería, que sus enemigos se enteraran de esta alianza. 

- Adecuada, para ambos bandos, como sabrá, en mi país, hemos tenido ciertos inconvenientes con el ministerio, y hasta el momento, mi resurgimiento es guardado en algo de secreto; y además, siendo sincero, me interesa conocer los poderes del Kamui oscuro... y el poder de cumplir sueños , en particular; tengo ciertos enemigos, de los que me interesaría deshacerme; y como puede observar a veces tengo el problema, de tener aliados incompetentes- señalo a Wormtail, que a duras penas entendía la conversación.

- Comprendo, y ciertamente, a nosotros también nos interesa conocer, el poder de los magos ingleses, y sobre todo sus artes oscuras, de las cuales, la fama ha llegado hasta aquí... y nuestros enemigos, tal ves seria interesante, hacerlos comunes, perseguimos un fin, probablemente en común- el joven rubio, volteo una ves mas la vista, si definitivamente, esa era suficiente información, bueno un detalle mas- así que quitar de su camino al joven Harry Potter, tal ves mi seño encuentre eso interesante, ya que mis señora Kanoe, si lo encuentra.

- Una profecía, destruida, y un mundo que pronto caería, no dudo que el se interesara, en que la anarquía reine en otra ciudad, dos ciudades que tienen mucho en común, una historia antigua de magia, dos enclavadas en islas, las dos detonantes del fin del mundo, del fin de los muggles y sus familias.

- Un placer- el joven rubio, sonrió con deleite- ahora, mi señor no se molestara, en que detenga el flujo de información, me temo que nuestros enemigos, ya saben mas que suficiente- el rubio se agacho y con un fuerte salto alcanzo la viga, en la que se paro elegantemente, mientras con satisfacción, veía a las dos sombras.

Las dos figuras, se sorprendieron, tomaron rápidamente la grabación que tenían, debían escapar, y comunicar todo lo referente a esa terrible alianza.

- ¿Por que lo intentan?, si saben que no lo conseguirán- el rubio Kigai, tomo la espada que apareció ante el, nunca se cansaría de ver sangre derramada, se acerco con un rápido movimiento a uno de los hombres, totalmente vestidos de negro, este cayo cuando lo esquivo, delante de ese ser, ese lord oscuro, se levanto inmediatamente; su compañero cayo a unos pasos, seguido de un frió Kigai, que con un elegante movimiento atravesó el pecho de su rival, la espada goteaba sangre, el rubio no se inmuto, cuando dejo atrás el cadáver.

- Un digno espectáculo, de mi presencia- asevero el lord, quien veía con placer la sangre derramada- aunque también me gustaría dar pruebas de mi poder- levanto su varita, cuando una suave brisa se levanto, volviéndose mas poderosa.

- Un miembro de la familia de aire, un servidor del estúpido Aoki- el rubio con un gesto de odio observaba al joven hombre, la mascara de su cara se había corrido con la brisa, era muy joven, un pobre tonto.

- Es una lastima, tener que matar a alguien tan débil, personalmente- aseguro el lord, viendo como el joven tomaba la grabación y corría en dirección a la puerta, imaginando que el viento le daría suficiente tiempo, tenia que llevar esa cinta a su señor, los dragones de cielo debían saberlo.

- Avada Kedavra- pronuncio lentamente, disfrutando cada palabra, el lord sonreía, mientras el rayo de luz verde se dirigía al joven, el rayo paso a un lado de Kigai, y el pudo sentir la muerte, el oscuro vació que se escondía en esa claridad verde; no debía subestimar a su aliado.

- Arggg- el joven recibió el impacto, y nunca se entero de mas, el rayo le había arrancado la vida, sin mas reacción.

- Bien, creo que así la información no se filtrara, pueden estar seguros- el lord observo al rubio.

- Mi lord difiero de esa opinión, para nosotros es un placer informar a nuestros enemigos, aun mas cuando saben que no tienen esperanza, eso es signo de nuestra fuerza- el rubio tomo la cinta y de reojo observo el cadáver, el joven tenia una expresión nula, como si la muerte lo hubiera arrancado sin que lo supiera; que interesante, no pudo evitar pensar, esa alianza, definitivamente traería mucho para ambas partes; claro que al final tendrían que deshacerse de ese Lord Voldemort, y sus estúpidos... ¿como dijo que nombraba a sus seguidores?, mortifagos... después de todo, el mundo seria destruido por su señor Fuma, sonriendo nuevamente se levanto con la cinta en sus manos- me encargare de que esta cinta sea enviada al campus CLAMP, creo que les interesara.

- Bien, nunca me he detenido, por lo que mis enemigos sepan o no, de hecho; creo que generosamente, y siguiendo su ejemplo, permitiré que el traidor en mi grupo, se entere de todo; se que correrá a informar, pongámoslo interesante, lo mas seguro es que eso obligara a la patética orden a su mando, a dividirse; aunque pronto tendrán a algunos integrantes por aquí- el lord observo fijamente los fríos ojos frente a el.

- Un placer será recibirles- el rubio observo los ojos rojizos.

- Ahora me retiro, mi servidor vendrá pronto, el se encargara del resto de las negociaciones, pues me temo que debo dividir mi tiempo, entre Inglaterra y Japón... pero Lucius Malfoy se arreglara en persona, con usted; ya veremos si después tengo el placer de conocer al joven Fuma Monou, el Kamui Oscuro.

- Una reunión interesante sin duda, el Kamui y el lord oscuros, juntos; el mundo no tardara en temblar a sus pies- el rubio se inclino una ves mas, y dirigiéndose al hombrecillo, tomo su abrigo, camino ala puerta, sin voltear atrás, coloco la cinta en uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina; abrió la puerta; fuera la lluvia había parado, y una oscura noche se cernía sobre Tokio, pero el sabia, que nadie podía entender que tan oscura era.

Camino con decisión, sentía un poco de curiosidad, quería saber, ¿cuál había sido el deseo del joven Sumeragi?, ¿su señor lo había cumplido?, y de hecho, ¿cual seria la reacción de Seishirou Sakurazuka?, ¿ El sakurazukamori, habría perdido a su presa?...

En la oscuridad el lord le hizo una rápida seña a Wormtail, quien acudió portando la oscura capa de su amo.

- Parece que todo marcha como lo planee- el lord observo los dos cadáveres en el suelo.

- Si mi señor, pero... ¿no cree que es peligroso aliarse con esos seres, son muy poderosos?- Wormtail, tembló ante la reacción del lord.

- Insinúas, que soy mas débil- el lord fulminaba con la mirada a hombrecillo, rápidamente saco su varita- crusiatus- se deleito, viendo como Wormtail se retorcía en el suelo.

- No mi señor, se lo juro, no lo creo- Peter no sabia como detener el dolor, pero este seso de improviso.

- Pues te equivocas, es probable, que el Kamui oscuro sea mas poderoso que yo, pero... lo usare para mis propósitos, y después cuando tenga sus secretos en mis manos, será muy fácil destruirlo- el lord se acerco a un sucia caja que y la tomo en sus manos.

- Apresúrate Wormtail, el traslador nos llevara al siguiente punto de reunión, no podemos hacer esperar a nuestro traidor, debe ir y cuanto antes pasarle la información al tonto de Dumbledore.

- Si mi señor- el hombrecillo, no se atrevió a opinar, si esto seria prudente o no.

- Vamos, el querido Severus, tiene un horario ocupado- el lord desapareció junto con Wormtail que había tocado la caja con esa mano brillante de plata.

_Tokio, Dirección del Campus CLAMP._

- Mis hombres fueron asesinados- aseguro el dirigente de el clan del viento-  y encontrados en una bodega abandonada, y ahora me dices que la información apareció de la nada en tus oficinas Nokoru; esto es sin duda un trampa- el hombre dejo de dar vueltas enojado y contemplo fijamente a todos los dragones de cielo en la habitación, solo faltaban Sumeragi, que había sido herido la pasada noche y Arashi, que había recibido un mensaje urgente.

- Lo sabemos señor Aoki, y lamentamos, lo que le ocurrió a los jóvenes espías, pero... esta es sin duda, una información importante- el joven rubio observo detenidamente a su interlocutor, con un gesto cansado detrás de sus ojos.

- Lo que dicen ambos es cierto, podría ser una trampa, pero también es la información que necesitamos...- Kamui hablo en una de las escasas ocasiones en las que se integraba a la discusión, su semblante aun lucia triste y culpable, por su culpa, al señor Sumeragi.., no era tiempo de pensar así- y tendremos entendido, que al mandárnosla nuestros enemigos nos están dando una nueva invitación.

- Si pero, ¿a que?- pregunto el joven Sorata, mientras observaba con una seriedad impropia en el.

- A una terrible alianza, es eso lo que la información revela- aseguro Nokoru- Souh ha hecho el favor de revisar detenidamente la cinta, y busco información referente a ese lord oscuro Voldemort del que hablan- el rubio señalo con un gesto a su secretario, quien tomo la palabra.

- Me temo que no he encontrado nada- aseguro el secretario- no hay una sola mención de el en nuestra base de datos, aunque en la cinta se asegura que viene de Inglaterra.

- Eso es por que a el solo se le conoce en el mundo mágico, y es en verdad un terrible enemigo- la vos de Subaru Sumergi los sorprendió a todos, el joven caminaba con paso inseguro, con una venda surcando uno de sus ojos, que había perdido.

- Señor Sumeragi, no debió salir del hospital, tan pronto- se acerco el joven Kamui, viéndolo con aprensión.

- No podía permanecer mas tiempo inactivo, ellos van a ganar terreno- aseguro el joven médium.

- Entonces , ¿qué sabes de ese Lord Voldemort?- pregunto Seishirou Aoki, sin demora.

- El ministerio de magia Ingles lo considera muerto, así como nuestro propio ministerio lo creía, nunca de todas maneras supimos mucho de el, por estar enfrascados en nuestros propios problemas  y eso antes de  que los dragones de tierra destruyeran el ministerio... así que imagino que deberíamos actuar conforme a nuestro grupo- Subaru se sentó débilmente con ayuda de Kamui en un silla.

- Entonces avisaremos al ministerio de magia ingles- aventuro Sorata- ellos detendrán al Lord- no –se- que, por que es su problema, no el nuestro.

- No, debes darte cuenta Sorata, es ya nuestro problema, por que Los dragones de tierra hicieron alianzas con ese hombre- Subaru observo cansado, y con un solo ojo, a los reunidos, mas de uno se estremeció ante su fría mirada.

- Entonces, ¿uno de nosotros debe ir a Inglaterra  y advertirlos?- aseguro en ese momento, y participando por primera ves en la platica, la joven Yuzuriha.

- No, perderíamos el equilibrio, ninguno puede salir del Japón, a menos que mate a su contraparte en los dragones de tierra, y hasta ahora ninguno lo hemos conseguido- aseguro con una inusitada furia Subaru Sumeragi, como si recordara, que aun no había podido matar a Seishirou.

- Entonces, yo viajare  a Japón, aunque como no soy mago,  ni tengo poder alguno, no se si me creerán- aseguro Nokoru.

- No será necesario- Arashi, entro en esos momentos- pues ellos están enterados ya; el ministerio, no cree en esto, y aseguran que es un complot de nuestro gobierno para desacreditar al ministro- la joven como siempre no cambiaba de su seria expresión.

- ¿Cómo sabes esto?- Sorata, se acerco rápidamente a Arashi, quien lo rechazo con una fría mirada.

- El mensaje urgente de mi casa, venia de una de  las ramas de mi familia; como saben mi madre era inglesa, y aunque carecía de magia, se mantuvo en contacto con su familia, su primo, Severus Snape, es un profesor en el mas conocido colegio de magia, pero además es muy cercano al director Albus Dumbledore, ellos tienen espías y se enteraron de todos, los planes de Voldemort.

- Y ¿cómo podrían ayudarnos?- aventuro rápidamente Aoki, no muy convencido, de esas buenas noticias.

- El director, es también líder de una orden que ha luchado siempre contra Voldemort, y también protegen a un niño Harry Potter que es muy importante.

- Ese niño es mencionado en la cinta- aseguro Aoki.

- Es el enemigo principal de Voldemort- corto Arashi, no haciendo caso a las caras de duda- tiene un poco mas o menos la edad de Kamui y Yuzuriha, no es un niño únicamente, ya antes derroto a ese lord.

- Entonces, esa orden, nos ayudara- aseguro Yuzuriha- mandaran a un ejercito de magos, y todo solucionado, y podemos volver a las amenazas usuales.

- No- Arashi, sonó muy fría y seca- ellos no cuentan con un ejercito; de hecho, nadie en el ministerio los apoya, así que su personal es limitado, pero Severus Snape, asegura en su mensaje, que nos ayudaran; por el momento creo que solo mandaran a un grupo limitado.

- Perfecto, magos de sobra, que ellos no necesiten, que mejor que nada- aseguro contrariado Sorata.

- No se menciona quienes sean, pero si que a cuidarán pronto, y usaran un hechizo para entender y expresarse en nuestro idioma- Arashi dio por terminada su información.

- Confiemos en que sean personas útiles- aventuro Subaru, pensando en el problema, que era de por si pelear contra los dragones, contra Seishirou, como para que magos ingleses se entrometieran también.

_Inglaterra , Num. 12 de Grimauld Place_

Remus Lupin, mantenía un ojo vigilante, pero el cansancio estaba por dominarlo todos los problemas, lo agobiaban, estaba ahora en casa de Sirius, el mismo con el que no había tenido tiempo de hablar, de entenderse; tantos años, su juventud había sido cortada, y ahora ¿qué les quedaba?.

Nada, los planes que alguna ves habían podido ser; y es que después de doce años, ellos eran amigos nuevamente, y solo eso; por que las cosas no se podían solucionar de un momento a otro... y ellos ni siquiera habían  tenido ese momento, Sirius era un prófugo, y durante el año pasado se había estado escondiendo, cerca de Harry... y apenas comenzadas las vacaciones había vuelto a su lado, pero con una misión, que los mantuvo ocupados cada instante, entre ayudar a Sirius, con el arreglo de los cuarteles, entre hacer su trabajo para la orden...

El tiempo pasaba, y tal ves la verdad, fuera que ellos lo dejaban pasar, tal ves por que Sirius, no quería hablar de eso, tal ves consideraba lo suyo, como una aventura de juventud, que ahora adultos, atormentados y huraños, no podía encajar en sus vidas.

Esa era una buena explicación al mutismo de Sirius, casi se había pasado todo el tiempo encerrado en el cuarto de su madre con el hipogrifo, solo .... para no tener que decirle a su amigo, su ultimo amigo y algo mas en otra epoca, que lo suyo era ya una cosa del pasado, que junto con muchas cosas mas, las había enterrado en Azkaban.

Y él, ese amigo, había preferido la duda y el silencio, por que el guardar en una parte de su corazón, ese amor, y alimentarlo con esperanza; era lo único que lo había mantenido vivo durante esos doce años y los que siguieron; y aun mas con ese abrazo, había sido un alocado, pero no pudo refrenarse... y quería soñar que Sirius lo había contestado con igual amor... pero si todo era una mentira, si él le decía , esas crueles palabras que alimentaban sus pesadillas... no quería escucharlas, por que le romperían lo que aun de corazón le quedaba.

Y por eso, el también esquivaba a Sirius, solo hablándole principalmente frente a otras personas; creyendo que su amor se había acabado, sabiendo que prefería la duda; pero esta la atormentaba.

Aun quedaban cosas, aun podían entenderse con solo una mirada, leer en los ojos del otro, pero... el ya no sabia que pensar, tal ves era solo la costumbre; pero si eso había podido sobrevivir a Azkaban y a la soledad; seria posible ¿que su amor también?.

Fue arrancado de sus pensamientos, por un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la mansión, e inmediatamente se escucho a los retratos protestar y la vos enojada de Sirius, diciendo que les había dicho que no tocaran...

Como pudo se armo de valor y se levanto, a fingir nuevamente que el tampoco recordaba que entre ellos dos hubiera habido antes, mas que una amistad, un amor que habían jurado seria eterno, aunque esa promesa había muerto junto con muchas mas, junto con los sueños que alguna ves tuvieron.

Aunque muriera al ver los labios de Sirius y saber que eran ahora prohibidos, ver sus ojos y saber que nunca mas podría perderse en ellos; un suplicio mas en su lista.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Y solo nuevamente en esta habitación, prefiero encerrarme a escuchar de sus labios la verdad, se que si estoy a solas con el , no resistiré, que tratare de revivir ese amor que muere por el; peor... si el me rechazara me moriría en ese momento, lo ame y su amor fue una de las cosas que evito que me volviera loco; y aun hoy mantiene mi cabeza en su lugar, mantiene a mi corazón latiendo... pero si el terminara mi fantasía, si de improviso me regresara a la realidad, y me dijera, que eso acabo; que no va con nosotros, que fue una cosa de niños que nunca se detenían a pensar... moriría en ese instante, lo que de corazón me queda se destruiría; por eso prefiero esquivarlo, se que me comporto como un niño, pero no quiero oír la verdad que conozco.

Que ya no me amas Moony, mi Remus, eso es algo que partiría mi alma... quisiera creer que como aun puedo entenderte con una mirada, es verdad ese amor que contemple en tus ojos , aquella ves cuando me abrazaste, cuando supiste que era inocente; pero, debí imaginarlo... por que tantas veces soñé con ese momento, que seguramente no fue lo que quisiste dar a entender... seguramente y aunque me duela, solo fue el abrazo de un amigo a otro....

Pues egoísta de mi, ¿cómo podrías seguir queriéndome, por esos doce años?, ¿querer a quien no confió en ti?; no es posible, y se que me merezco que ya no me ames, yo solo elegí y forje mi destino, cuando decidí ir por mi venganza, antes que confiar en ti.

 Es solo que quiero dejar al tiempo pasar, y vivir aun en mi fantasía, mientras no escuche de tu vos, que ya no amas, quiero creer que es mentira....

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un fuerte golpe en la puerta, los malditos retratos gritando, salió enojado y gritando a su ves, hasta cuando comprenderían que no debían tocar; su mirada se desvió un poco cuando paso lo mas rápido que pudo, por la habitación donde Remus descansaba de la pasada misión.

Sino fuera un prisionero en su propia casa, si pudiera proteger a Remus, y a Harry.... pero no.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

- Esa es la información que Severus, ha podido conseguir , a riesgo de su vida- Dumbledore observo a  los miembros de la orden que habían acudido de emergencia, no estaban todos, por lo precipitado de la situación.

- Pero... no podemos ir a Japón, dividirnos cuando somos tan pocos- objeto la profesora McGonagall , observando a Albus.

- Lo se Minerva, pero tampoco podemos dejar de enviar a alguien, la situación será muy importante, sobre todo con la falta de apoyo del ministerio, que además nos tiene controlados; ni Severus ni tu o yo podemos dejar la escuela, seria muy sospechoso; y es una lastima, ya que es precisamente por Severus que tenemos un contacto entre los dragones de cielo- previamente Dumbledore les había explicado rápidamente, los problemas por los que en Japón estaban pasando, y los grupos combatientes.

- Lo mismo resultaría para Tonks, Kingsley y yo- aseguro Arthur Weasley con pesar- estar aquí es ya difícil, por nuestros deberes en el ministerio, no creo que Fudge, nos deje viajar a Japón.

- Si lo se, y eso cuenta también para otros miembros, que trabajan en algo similar- Dumbledore lucia pensativo.

- Eso nos dejaría a mi, Mundungus, Black y Lupin- aventuro Alastor Moody.

- Pero, es que no puedo dejar mis negocios... y mi espionaje- aseguro rápidamente Mundungus.

- Todos tenemos obligaciones Mundungus, mi hijo Bill tampoco podría por su trabajo, cuando ya renuncio  a los viajes- el señor Weasley, se veía mas serio que nunca, después de todos los problemas que habían tenido, y ahora tener que dividir sus escasas fuerzas.

- Yo podría ofrecerme- aseguro rápidamente Remus, ese trabajo podría significar un gran peligro, pero seria menos agobiante que estar constantemente reprimiéndose al lado de Sirius.

- Si, creo que tu podrías Remus, de momento no necesito que sigas las negociaciones, tu ya sabes con quienes- Dumbledore refería al misterioso trabajo de Remus, del que ninguno otro en la orden sabia.

- Si, creo que sería mas útil, en esta nueva misión- Remus sonrió con tristeza.

- No puedes ir solo- Sirius levanto la vos- yo iré con el- aseguro aunque su corazón le dolió, no podía dejar partir a Moony así, a una misión de la que tal ves no regresaría, no sin antes...

- No, Sirius... tu debes quedarte, recuerda Harry esta en  Hogwarts- Remus sintió un temor grande ante la idea de ir con Sirius, no podría esquivarlo durante esa misión.

- Ningún bien le hago, encerrado aquí... en Inglaterra no puedo hacer nada, mas que quedarme aquí, con el viejo Kretcher; además esa misión es muy importante, la vida de Harry peligra aun mas si Voldemort, logra su cometido, si esos dragones tienen  tanto poder como se asegura- contemplo por un instante, incrédulo a Snape, no confiaba del todo en ese tipo.

- Tienes razón Sirius, solo te pediré que no actúes impulsivamente, y escuches a Remus, y a Moody, mi amigo Alastor me atrevo a nombrarte líder de esta misión- Albus señalo al viejo Moody que asintió; Remus y Sirius, cada uno por su lado, respiraron tranquilos, al menos no estarían solos.

- Y ahora bien, como saben el ministerio nos vigila estrechamente, por lo que me temo, que su viaje tendrá que realizarse por medios muggles, y Sirius, tu cara es también conocida como la de un presidiario entre ellos, y en cuanto a ustedes Remus y Alastor, no tenemos papeles para que viajen , aconsejaría usar métodos no tan convencionales, así que Severus, entrégala por favor.

El profesor de pociones, entregó a cada uno, no sin antes ver con odio a Sirius y a Remus; unas ánforas llenas.

- Es poción multijugos- respondió Albus ante la cara interrogante- solo deberán tomar prestados el lugar de tres muggles, que viajen en un vuelo de esta tarde a Japón- Dumbledore sonreía, como si esto fuera lo mas fácil del mundo - Cada hora deberán tomar un trago, y para que les dejen entrar, la ánfora, al avión deberán transfigurarla en un libro y listo, están hechizadas para mantener esa forma, aunque siguen siendo ánforas, y podrán beber de ellas. 

Los tres magos observaron no muy seguros a Dumbledore, y a la ves asustados, sus métodos si que eran... radicales, un tanto slyterins...

- Bueno, pues esta carta la escribió Severus, es de presentación ante su contacto en los dragones, tan solo deben dirigirse a esta dirección, y suerte- Dumbledore trataba de verlos con confianza, pero, una que en el fondo no sentía, el sabia de lo peligroso de la misión, de lo terrible de la falta de información... pero era lo único que podían hacer- suerte.

Un gran perro negro, sujetado en una correa por un hombre de aspecto cansado, y seguidos por un hombre viejo, pararon un taxi unas calles mas halla del numero 12 de grimauld place, un poco incómodos se subieron portando cada hombre  maletas, el joven dos, por alguna razón.

Sirius había conseguido, por medio de Dumbledore, y llevando este la llave, que el dinero de las cámaras de los Black, estuviera a su disposición, por unos bancos muggles internacionales, así que en ese aspecto estaban bien; aunque Remus se sintiera un poco mal, de tener que aceptar que Sirius, le pagara sus gastos.

++++++++++++++++++

El aeropuerto era una de las cosas mas extrañas y grandes que hubieran visto, Moody estuvo a punto de ponerse a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, cuando fue arrollado por unos jovencitos, por suerte Remus le había confiscado la varita, para ese tipo de situaciones, ellos dos trataban de pescar a su victimas, mientras Sirius, en su forma de perro, esperaba en el callejón anexo al aeropuerto.

El viaje saldría en menos de dos horas, tenían que darse prisa, así que Remus tuvo que recurrir al  plan de emergencia.

++++++++++

Padfoot, esperaba quieto pero vigilante, el regreso de los magos, con las ... er... victimas, pero para una buena causa, cuando vio abrirse la puerta frente a el, una puerta de servicio de empleados de en este momento era franqueada por un apenado Remus, seguido de dos bellas jóvenes y una señora muy gorda, las cuales al ver al perro se asustaron y trataron de gritar, pero Alastor Moody que había recuperado su varita del bolsillo de Remus, les impidió gritar con un desmaius.

- ¿Era necesario eso?- reprendió Remus al ver la forma en que las jóvenes y la señora, que hizo tremendo ruido al caer, estaban en el suelo inconscientes.

- Creo que si Remus- observo Sirius, ya en su forma humana, al ver el reloj muggle de la señora- el vuelo esta a punto de partir- indico mientras arrancaba unos cabellos de una de las jóvenes- por cierto, ¿no habían hombres en ese vuelo?.

- Era una emergencia, no te quejes- respondió Remus, con cierta impaciencia, mientras arrancaba también  unos cabellos de la otra joven – Moody, date prisa.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ser la vieja gorda?- refunfuño entre dientes , el viejo auror.

- Por que te recuerdo que eres el de mayor edad- Remus contesto sin pensar, con la prisa.

- Ahora al mismo tiempo- indico Sirius mientras dejaban caer los cabellos, y la poción tomaba otro color, tomémosla y transfiguremos el ánfora en un libro.

- Y lo peor es que tenemos que tomar sus ropas- Remus resoplo enojado- y sus documentos no lo olviden; después las enviaremos con un sencillo hechizo a sus casas, donde no recordaran nada de esto.

++++++++++++++

- Preciosura, ¿a donde vas tan sola?- grito un muchacho, a una de las dos bellas jóvenes que caminaban a toda prisa en dirección a abordaje.

- Que te pasa maldito /&%$%&(//(( &- respondió la joven, con una vos no muy femenina , sin detenerse, mientras la otra la observaba incrédula.

- Ese boca tuya Sirius, te va a meter en un problema- Remus corría, sin poder acomodarse la dichosa faldita.

- Apúrense las dos- resonó Moody con la vos gruesa, que no se notaba nada femenina, y resoplando al tener que avanzar en un cuerpo tan gordo.

Notas: ¿Bueno y que les parece hasta el momento?, se que esta medio aburrido al principio, pero la acción vendrá en el segundo capitulo, cuando Remus conozca a  Seishirou y después a Subaru… huí casualidades de la vida…. Jiji; ¿Sirius  los conocerá ?


	2. Ojos dorados y Flores de cerezo

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes de Harry Potter, son de la grandiosa J.K Rowling; y los derechos de los personajes de X-1999 y Tokio Babylon son de las también excelentes CLAMP...  yo solo quise ponerlos en una historia medio extraña.

Nota 2: Este fic, me vino a la mente cuando estaba leyendo de nueva cuenta X y Tokio Babylon, y me dio nostalgia, como siempre con Subaru y Seishirou, y los asocie con Remus y Sirius ( sobre todo, ahora que Subaru y Remus, perdieron a esas personas especiales, aunque el destino de Subaru se cumplió ya, el de Remus ¿será el mismo?), ni me pregunten ¿cómo?, pero aquí esta nueva locura... no termino una y empiezo otra...

**Dedicada especialmente a ti Sakuratsukamori (una gran escritora, y que siempre me deja muy agradables reviews), que se que también le encantan estos personajes; espero que te guste esta idea, y como iré enlazando a las dos historias; y yo espero que nunca quiten los fics slash , por que seria una forma mas de limitar la libre expresión.**

Tendrá algunos  Spoilers del quinto libro, aunque aquí, todavía no matare a cierto personaje, y cambiare algunas cosas, y en cuanto a X, cambiare bastantes cosas ( sobre todo el orden de las muertes), y el tratamiento de algunos personajes.

**Capitulo 2.- Ojos dorados y Flores de cerezo.**

Vuelo num. 457 con destino a Japón, sobrevolando Asia.

- Sirius Black... – resonó la vos masculina-  ehh, jiji, quiero decir- la vos fingida femenina, cuando vio las caras de otros pasajeros, que se volteaban a verlos,... verlas- querida hermanita, no puedes estar cambiando de asiento cada  minuto, por favor- la joven rubia regaño a la pelirroja, que durante todo el vuelo se la había pasado cambiando de lugar, esta se sentó finalmente al lado de la rubia.

- Detesto estos medios muggles- la pelirroja le insinuó en vos baja a la rubia.

- Pues, mas nos hubiera convenido que viajaras como Padfoot- la rubia suspiro.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿tienen  mejor trato con las mascotas?- la pelirroja lo observo con duda.

- No, lo digo por que las mascotas van con las maletas, y no molestan a nadie durante el viaje- la rubia se gano un suave coscorrón por parte de la pelirroja.

- Dejen de comportarse como niños- objeto la gorda mujer desde los asientos detrás de ellos, al menos no tuvieron que pagar dos asientos- Moody estaba realmente molesto por ser esa gorda muggle.

- Cómo si tu los hubieras pagado- refunfuño Sirius, es decir la pelirroja.

- Ya cállate Padfoot, déjame dormir , por favor; recuerda que apenas había regresado de esa misión, y no he descansado absolutamente nada, y para hacer el  hechizo de lenguaje, requeriré de toda mi fuerza- la rubia se acomodo- recuerda despertarme cada hora para tomar la poción, y únicamente para eso, no para que me señales cada nube que ves por la ventanilla, ni a cada aeromoza que pasa- la rubia dejo de hablar y se sumió en un cansado sueño.

- Bien, pero te perderás todas esas nubes, juraría que un tenia la forma de la cara de Snape, espero que nadie la vea, o morirán de la impresión- la pelirroja se acomodo en su asiento, no pudiendo reprimir el gesto de acercarse a la rubia, a su Moony, cuando se dio cuenta rápidamente se retiro.

++++++++++++++++++

Hogwarts , calabozos , despacho del profesor de pociones.

- Achuuu- el sonoro estornudo resonó por todo el salón de clases, el profesor de pociones, se pregunto a que se debía, para que... seguramente Lupin y Black estaban hablando mal de el, observo a Harry Potter que en este momento estaba poniendo atención a su poción- Señor Potter, veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, por que estornude.

- Ehhh?- Harry ahora si estaba convenciéndose de que su profesor, estaba perdiendo la cabeza, ¿habría alguna excusa mas absurda que esa para quitarles puntos?.

- Por cierto que sean cincuenta menos, por que recordé a dos muy molestos gryffindors- Severus Snape, volvió a dar vueltas revisando los calderos.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Aeropuerto internacional de Tokio

- No debe ser muy difícil orientarnos, Remus ¿puedes ya hacer el hechizo?- los tres magos habían pasado ya por las aduanas, y los centros de revisión, así que tenían al fin sus aspectos normales, el mas agradecido era Moody, prefería tener una pata falsa, que un exceso de gordura.

- Claro- Remus realizo los movimientos que Dumbledore le había indicado, y repitió el hechizo- bien haré una prueba.- comenzó a hablar en japonés- Sirius eres el tipo mas raro que ha viajado en un avión.

- Te entendí perfectamente Remus- contesto Sirius, en japonés igualmente.

- Bien dejémonos de juegos, y busquemos cuanto antes esa dirección- Moody empezaba a entender , que Dumbledore, no lo había nombrado jefe de la misión, sino niñera de esos dos.

- Estoy de acuerdo- dijeron los dos magos mas jóvenes y siguieron a Moody, a la salida, cada uno llevando sus maletas- seria bueno tomar un taxi, por que de otra manera nos perderíamos.

Tomaron un taxi, que los dirigió al centro, y les indico que  de ahí tenían que tomar otro, por que el perteneciendo al área del aeropuerto no podía alejarse mas.

Y observando el imponente edificio frente a ellos entraron, una estación de taxis, ya que en la calle, el conductor les había asegurado, era casi imposible tomar uno.

Remus pensó que lo mejor era tomar asiento en la orilla de una fuente cercana, mientras esperaban ese taxi, con varias personas mas.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de Remus, así que hacia allá se dirigían, cuando una explosión los detuvo en sus lugares.

- Alguien esta usando algún tipo de poder- aseguro Moody, - y... agáchense- grito apenas a tiempo, los magos se tiraron al piso cuando una gran energía exploto, y algunas paredes colapsaron.

- Cuidado- Sirius empujo a Remus, instintivamente buscando protegerlo, lo malo fue  que al empujarlo, lo separo de ellos, la pared cayo entre ellos provocando mucho polvo alrededor- Remus- grito Sirius con desesperación, saco su varita esperando mover las paredes, pero otro movimiento terrible del suelo, lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

- El estará bien Black- le aseguro Moody- Remus es capaz de conjurar un hechizo que lo saque de esto- el viejo mago, tomaba también su varita.

- No- Sirius observo en el suelo a sus pies, con la caída lo había notado, su varita había rodado, y se apresuro a recogerla, para encontrar en el suelo, otra al lado de la suya, la varita de Remus- tenemos que ayudarlo- Sirius intento levantarse, cuando todo el lugar empezó a colapsar, una especie de barrera alrededor, era como si se rompiera, y con ello rompería el edificio, también vio de reojo a un joven que mantenía pelea con otro de apariencia frágil.

- Los dragones de cielo y de tierra- aventuro Sirius, siendo en ese momento observado por el joven  que portaba una gorra, este empujo a su enemigo y se acerco a los magos.

- La barrera cayo, ustedes pueden vernos, son esos magos que estábamos esperando- el jóvenes e coloco delante de ellos.

- De prisa tenemos que huir, Nataku  se levantara en cualquier momento, y la barrera no sostendrá mas este edificio- el joven formo una especie de campo alrededor de los magos.

- No espera- grito Sirius con desesperación, golpeando la barrera, pero su vos se ahogaba con al explosión, por lo que el joven no pudo oírlo- Remus,... Moony, no por favor, no- Sirius grito aun mas, cuando vio el edificio colapsar y derrumbarse con un gran estruendo, el joven delicado, había salido de entre las ruinas, pero ellos ya se alejaban rápidamente; los ojos de Sirius se inundaron en lagrimas, no podía perderlo así, no por favor.

- El...- Moody lo observaba en silencio, no creía que Remus, ni aun si hubiera tenido su varita, sobreviviera a eso... pero era un hombre lobo,  y a veces la suerte..., no las esperanza eran algo que el, como antiguo combatiente, hab9ia aprendido a no tener.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mansión Imonoyama, cuartel de los dragones de cielo.

- Tu- Sirius, saliendo de su dolor, golpeo al joven en pleno rostro.

- Que le pasa, le salve la vida y se atreve a golpearme- el joven lo observo con rencor- mi nombre es Sorata, y deberían estarme agradecidos.

- Disculpa a mi compañero- Moody trataba de arreglar las cosas- hemos me temo, tenido una perdida lamentable.

- ¿Es toda la ayuda que nos han enviado?- interrumpió a Moody, la vos del señor Aoki entrando en ese momento.

- Dos magos- aventuro la joven Yuzuriha, detrás del hombre.

- No lo éramos- la dolida vos del mago mas joven atrajo la atención de los presentes- éramos tres, eso era lo que trataba de decirte, muchacho imprudente, cuando nos sacaste, estábamos tratando de ayudar a nuestro amigo- Sirius  sonaba con rencor, peor el dolor le ganaba en la vos.

- ¿Su amigo?- Sorata los observo con pena, el no se había detenido a preguntar nada, en la prisa por escapar de Nataku- lo siento mucho, es que no comprenden, tenia que hacerlo así, a duras penas escapamos de Nataku, el es un terrible enemigo.

- Yo...- Sirius se inclino dolido aun, pero sin rencor- no había forma de que lo supieras- los ojos del hombre aun estaban llenos de dolor.

- Pero su amigo es un mago, el estará bien- aseguro la alegre Yuzuriha, tratando de animar al tan triste extraño.

- Lo es pero...- Sirius, observo la  segunda varita en sus manos, apretándola muy fuerte nuevamente- sin una varita, no es difícil hacer magia, o conjurar algún hechizo.

- Yo..- la joven se quedo sin palabras.

- Siempre hay perdida en esta guerra, no podemos quedarnos a ver atrás- Aoki, corto la conversación, los ojos de Sirius, se posaron fríos en el.

- No tiene por que..- Sirius, sentía un profundo odio, como le pedían que no pensara en Remus, se había ido... y el ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad... es que esto no podía estar pasando...

- Dejar de llorar por los compañeros mas débiles que han muerto, nos permitirá...- comenzó Seishirou Aoki, con una frialdad pocas veces vista en el.

El mago y el dragón de cielo, estuvieron a punto de seguir la discusión con los puños, cuando alguien mas abrió la puerta.

- Muchos han muerto en ese ataque- aseguro la vos lenta- pero, puedo sentirlo- Kamui avanzo y con sus ojos violetas, brillantes, observo detenidamente a Sirius- no el que tu amas, el no ha muerto.

- ¿Qué?- Sirius se sorprendió del poder que emanaba el joven, incluso Moody había retrocedido un paso, lo mas increíble es que supiera, aquello que había estado negándole a su corazón, en ese momento las palabras tomaron significado para el- esta vivo... ¿Remus esta vivo?- los ojos azules volvieron a resplandecer.

- Si , pero no a salvo, esta solo y desorientado, apneas puedo sentirlo, por que otra fuerza lo cubre...- Kamui observo mas haya de lo que veía cualquiera de los presentes- siento un poder a su alrededor...- los ojos del joven se abrieron con sorpresa y terror- los pétalos de cerezo.

- El sakurazukamori- aventuro Sorata, casi por instinto.

- ¿Quién...- Sirius estaba a punto de preguntar , a que se refería, ¿qué era ese Sakurazukamori?... un momento asesino del árbol del cerezo... su mente tradujo por medio del hechizo.

- Es terrible- la joven Yuzuriha, sintió compasión por el hombre frente a el.

- Es un terrible asesino, despiadado, si el se topa con ... su amigo;  el poder a su alrededor significa que – el señor Aoki , ya no guardaba rencor en la vos.

- ... significa que lo ha marcado como nueva victima- Kamui termino la oración, cero los ojos, que casi en el acto abrió nuevamente- el señor Sumeragi, esta también muy cerca, no puede ser , fue a enfrentarlo otra ves- el muchacho se dejo caer, siendo sostenido por Sorata.

- Debemos ir- pidió Sirius lleno de angustia, cuando el cielo se torno negro, la luminosidad huyo de las ventanas- ¿qué...

- Es su poder... no podemos ir, no podríamos entrar a su ilusión, no si el asesino así lo quiere, el único... que puede hacer algo es el señor Sumeragi- Kamui oía a su vos con un tono desesperado- pero...

- ¿El lo vencerá?- pregunto Moody, sin creer demasiado, en la terrible serie de acontecimientos que los rodeaban.

- No...- y la vos de Kamui nunca se había escuchado tan convincente; Sirius se dejo caer pesadamente, sintiendo que su esperanza moría.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Que confuso se sentía, oía las explosiones, pero algo lo había despertado, se había dado un fuerte golpe, pero algo lo guiaba, tenia que salir de ese lugar, en cualquier momento colapsaría, el peligro... tenia que alejarse, después buscaría a Sirius, no tenia mas oportunidad que buscar una salida, sin su varita; que había notado, perdió.

Sirius estaría a salvo, confió en ello, el suelo se tambaleo y volvió a caer.

No podía dejarse caer inconsciente, le dolía mucho un brazo, que había sido aplastado por escombros, estaba consiente de tener algunas heridas, pero tenia que encontrar la salida, se dirigió a lo que parecía ser una puerta trasera vio escombros cubriéndola, armándose de  las fuerzas que le quedaban los aparto, y corrió justo, en el momento que se había alejado un poco todo exploto, la fuerza de esa explosión lo mando lejos del edificio.

Se levanto dolorido, lentamente, le había parecido haber visto a Sirius vestido de negro, observarlo desde una azotea... pero , no era posible... se levanto pesadamente, tenia que encontrarlos, pero por mas que le insistió a su instinto que siguiera el camino del edificio.. no podía, algo lo empujaba a otro lugar, aunque el lobo se resistía, sentía el peligro, pero su mente estaba confundida.

Noto el cambio al redero, era un especie de parque, camino aun trastrabillando, y observo, lo silencioso del lugar,  se detuvo cuando contemplo un inmenso árbol, lleno de flores, un cerezo.

- Es bellísimo – dejo escapar, ante la magnificencia de ese árbol, pero sintió una punzada de dolor, una oscuridad rodeaba al árbol, su instinto de lobo se lo decía- pero maligno- completo su oración.

- Me halaga que te guste, y que te des cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza- la vos provenía de un hombre, que había estado detrás del árbol, observaba a Remus, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

 Remus tembló , lo observaba con un solo ojo, frió y maligno... era muy parecido a Sirius, su cabello negro sus ojos claros... su ojos... su ojo...

- Tan parecido a Subaru- comento el hombre mientras se acercaba y una lluvia de pétalos surcaban el aire.

++++++++++++

Notas: Bueno, pueden decirlo, soy muy mala, pero no creerían que mataría tan pronto a Remus... primero debería conocer a todos, si es que Seishirou, no decide ofrendarlo al árbol de cerezo...


	3. Bajo el embrujo del arbol de cerezo

Nota1: Los derechos de los personajes de Harry Potter, son de la grandiosa J.K Rowling; y los derechos de los personajes de X-1999 y Tokio Babylon son de las también excelentes CLAMP...  yo solo quise ponerlos en una historia medio extraña.

Noa2: Dedicado a todos los que lean esta extraña historia, y especialmente a mi amiga Citlali que casi me tuvo con un arma en la cabeza, obligándome  para continuar esta historia.

Capitulo3.- Bajo el embrujo del árbol de cerezo.

- ¿Quién eres?- el hombre observo confundido, a quien había hablado, con una vos tan profunda.

- Soy quien cuida de este árbol... y quien te ha guiado hasta aquí- el otro hombre respondió con presteza, y sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro un solo segundo.

- ¿Acaso, eres uno de los enemigos?- Remus, pregunto con cautela, sintiéndose desprotegido, sin su varita, lo único que le quedaba era un muerte honorable.

- No... no realmente, pues ni siquiera se quien eres, pero... te he elegido, y deberías sentirte orgulloso, pues ha sido tu belleza la que me ha atraído a ti- el único ojo observaba con una extraña malicia.

- ¿Qué... que dices?- Remus pudo haber esperado cualquier otra respuesta, pero no una así.

- Mi árbol selecciona las mejores victimas, soy quien trae la muerte- el hombre avanzo con pasos insonoros.

- ¿Qué?- Remus retrocedió instintivamente, buscando a donde poder correr, pero una espesa lluvia de pétalos, comenzó a llenar el ambiente.

- No lo intentes, nadie puede escapar de mi ilusión, una ves que te he conocido, siempre te seguiré- la gabardina negra del hombre, se elevaba en torno a el, por causa del viento, a Remus le pareció que contemplarlo, era como ver a la muerte a la cara.

- Tu ilusión...- Remus no podía encontrar una solución, y el hombre seguía acercándose, sintió que su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado, pues cuando ya el hombre estaba frente a el, tuvo deseos de correr.

- Tan bello- la mano fría se poso recorriendo la mejilla- me pregunto si tu sangre será igual de hermosa- el asesino levanto la mano hacia atrás, dispuesto a utilizar su fuerza , arrebatándole la vida.

- Detente- el poderoso grito detuvo el acto cruel del  hombre- Sakurazukamori.

- Subaru- el hombre poso la vista en l figura que avanzaba hacia el- no tengo tiempo de jugar esta ves contigo, Subaru; pero me has hecho un favor, mi mente se cegó ante la belleza, y olvide que antes de todo soy un mensajero, mi lealtad es con Fuma, y a sido este quien me ordeno, llevar a uno de los magos, a este hombre- Seishirou dirigió una ves mas la vista en dirección de Remus.

- No te lo permitiré- Subaru saco los hechizos , listo para pelear en su contra.

- Olvidas que esta es mi ilusión, y aunque te permita entrar... no puedes hacer nada- los pétalos a una orden del hombre, comenzaron a danzar.

- No- Subaru, corrió tratando de alcanzar a la nueva victima, ese hombre de ojos tristes, no merecía morir; pero el piso se abrió bajo sus pies cuando trato de acercarse.

-  No te arriesgues- le suplico Remus, dirigiéndole una triste mirada- solo cuida de Sirius- Remus sintió como los pétalos volaron a su alrededor, provocándole cientos de pequeñas heridas, mientras sentía que algo en ellos lo adormecía, cayo  en la inconciencia, viendo a Sirius acercarse a donde ellos estaban, pero no pudo hablar, ya no.

- Señor- Subaru , grito con desesperación, viendo como la ilusión del Sakurazukamori, se esfumaba llevándose a una victima con el.

Kamui, llego guiando a Sorata y a los dos magos ingleses, pero la ilusión ya se había desvanecido, y únicamente encontraron a una solitaria figura, Subaru Sumeragi, de rodillas y clamando por venganza, mientras por su mente la extraña petición rondaba, ¿quién era ese Sirius, al que le había pedido proteger?.

- ¿Dónde esta?- suplico Sirius con la mirada, al joven que se encontraba de rodillas.

- El...- Subaru levanto el rostro, y contemplo en ese hombre la misma preocupación que hacia tanto, creyó ver en los ojos de un asesino...

- Lo siento- Subaru observo al destrozado hombre de rodillas- no pude vencerlo, nuevamente falle.

- No esta perdido, no parare hasta salvarlo.

- Yo..- Subaru prefirió no decir nada, no podía minar la esperanza de ese hombre, pero el sabia muy bien que una victima que caía en manos de Seishirou...

+++++++++

- ¿Dónde?- Remus al fin había podido despertar, lo cual no le quitaba la confusión.

- ¿Cómo es que confías?- la vos a espaldas  de el, era la de ese hombre, estaba seguro.

- ¿Confiar?- Remus pregunto extrañado.

- En él; esa persona llamada Sirius- Seishirou contemplo  el temblor en esos ojos ante la mención de ese nombre.

- Amo a Sirius, le confiaría mi vida- Remus no supo el pro que de sus palabras.

- Pero aun así; no admitirás que aun lo amas- Seishirou se levanto aun contemplándolo, mientras sonreía, se levanto dispuesto a salir de la habitación pero antes, lo vio una vez mas- que patético eres; me recuerdas tanto al que él era antes de que yo lo destrozara.

Remus se quedo solo en la habitación, no pudiendo comprender las palabras de ese extraño hombre.

- Sirius- el licántropo susurro, no quería derrumbarse; pero, el pensar que tal vez no lo volvería a ver; que tonto , ¿por qué no le había dicho que aun, a pesar de todo el tiempo, seguía amándolo?.

+++++++

- Tiene una gran fortaleza- Fuma, surgió de las sombras escuchando las palabras del asesino.

- Así que no puedes controlar a tu presa- Fuma sonrió irónico- yo cumpliré su deseo, lo quebrare por ti- el Kamui oscuro se acerco a la habitación- será tuyo; así sustituirás al médium- el joven de cabello negro abrió en par las puertas.

- Como desees- el Sakurazukamori se inclino, no sin antes sonreír.

+++++

- ¿Cómo?- Sirius creyó haber escuchado mal.

- No tenemos, la mínima idea de donde se ocultan- volvió a repetir con cansancio Seishirou Aoki.

- No es posible. Sirius golpeo la mesa cercana, con su puño.

- Controla tu carácter- le pidió Moody, él también estaba preocupado por su amigo.

- Deben comprender- Kamui se levanto- Fuma tiene un poder inmenso- Kamui se dolió al pensar en Fuma- el puede ocultar muy bien su localización; solo estaremos seguros hasta que vuelvan a atacar, o deseen mostrar su presencia- el joven suspiro retirándose de la habitación; siendo seguido por todos los dragones de cielo y por Moody.

Bueno, no todos los dragones salieron, Subaru contemplo tristemente al hombre que trataba de contener el dolor.

- ¿Usted lo ama? – Subaru se ruborizo ligeramente, ¿cómo había hecho semejante pregunta a un desconocido?; pero... le recordaba tanto a si mismo.

- Con toda mi alma- Sirius se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que ahora podía comprender sus sentimientos- y me odio por no haber sido capaz de decírselo; y ahora... no se..- la vos le tembló al mago- si... si volveré a verlo..

- Le juro que si- Subaru coloco una mano en el hombro del mago- Seishirou ya ha hecho suficiente daño, no le permitiré mas- la vos cargada de una inmensa tristeza del joven, asombro a Sirius.

- Tu...- ¿ese asesino?...- los ojos de Sirius se abrieron con sorpresa.

- Es una larga historia- Subaru susurro tristemente.

+++++++

- Perfecto- Fuma sonrió al contemplar a los actores que necesitaba; ellos solo estaban haciendo su deseo mas fácil.

Entro en la habitación y contemplo al hombre que lo observa con ojos desconfiados y llenos de incertidumbre.

- Que ojos mas expresivos- agrego Fuma ante el oído que proyectaron- nos contaras algo acerca de esa orden, que pelea con mis nuevos aliados.

- Nunca- Remus hablo con resolución- no pienso traicionar a los que protejo.

- Bien- Fuma fingió alejarse- comprendes que la muerte es el camino que has elegido.

En un momento sin poder contemplarlo, Remus sintió unas fuertes manos que se cerraban en torno a su cuello; la presión era inmensa, y el joven con ojos totalmente fríos solo sonreía cruelmente; mientras el mago iba sumergiéndose en la inconciencia; ya había cerrado los ojos pesando en el, en que nunca lo volvería a ver; cuando sintió que caía, liberado de la presión.

No vale, la pena morir por el- Fuma junto sus manos- yo cumplo deseos, permíteme mostrarte por que son verdaderas mis palabras.

Una intensa luz surgió de sus manos, y cuando al fin Remus pudo abrir los ojos las imágenes le hicieron sentir el mas intenso dolor de su vida.

Sirius, a aquel por el que estaba dispuesto a morir; besaba con una inmensa pasión al joven que había tratado de ayudarlo en ese parque.

Cuando comenzaron a desprenderse las ropas; Remus grito cerrando los ojos aferrándose a si mismo con dolor.

- Es mentira- repetía una y otra ves, viendo a Fuma que se acerco a él.

- No lo es; abre los ojos, contémplalo; ve como pisotea ese amor, por el que ibas a entregar tu vida; ve cuanto le importas- Fuma tomo de los cabellos al mago,  obligándolo a acercar su rostro; deslizo una mano sujetando su mandíbula y presionándola- estúpido- grito con satisfacción, arrojándolo nuevamente; mientras las imágenes desaparecían.

- No...- Remus se hundía en si mismo , con desesperación.

- Pero, te lo he dicho; yo cumplo deseos- Fuma se acerco a la puerta- ese Sirius que te esta con nuestros enemigos es falso, el que te engaña; por que el verdadero- Fuma abrió la puerta revelando a un Sirius que sonreía malignamente- esta aquí, el nunca te traicionara.

- Sirius- Remus se perdió en la ilusión del Kamui oscuro y del Sakurazukamori; con pasos inseguros se dejo caer en los brazos de Sirius, de quien el creía que lo era.

- Ellos no te harán daño- el falso Sirius abrazo con satisfacción al mago- yo te cuidare- un beso tan diferente fue lo que Remus sintió; pero no importaba era Sirius a quien tenia ahí.

El Sakurazukamori sonrió mientras observaba a Fuma salir de la habitación, y el imaginaba que ese mago era Subaru; tan parecido a él; mientras rompía su alma y Remus se entregaba a quien creía amar.

+++++++++

- Puedo sentir la presencia de Seishirou- Subaru se levanto de repente, estaban reunidos todos discutiendo los planes a seguir.

- El es quien tiene a Remus- Sirius se levanto en el acto- ¿dónde esta?, vamos- Sirius contemplo con un ruego al médium, quien asintió sin dejar su expresión abatida. 

- Yo iré también- Kamui se levanto dispuesto a seguirlos.

Salieron sin esperar mas, siguiendo a Subaru que sentía nítidamente la presencia del Sakurazukamori; lo que significaba que iban a una trampa.

- El parque Ueno- la voz de Kamui sonó apagada- esto es una trampa, no hay duda.

- No me importa, tengo que salvar a Remus- Sirius siguió avanzando al lado de Subaru.

- Seishirou esta  al lado del árbol, pero... puedo sentir otra presencia, aunque no la reconozco, esta oculta por el poder de Seishirou.

Sirius observo molesto el lugar, el gigantesco árbol, donde ese tipo se había llevado a Remus; tenia un mal presentimiento; pero su mente solo podía pensar en él; no importaba si arriesgaba su vida, tenia que salvarlo.

- Seishirou- Subaru se detuvo al contemplar al asesino; que sonriendo los esperaba recargado en el árbol.

- Son rápidos- el asesino susurro mientras los pétalos caían suavemente llenando el ambiente del suave perfume del cerezo- para venir a una trampa, aunque seguramente lo sabias Subaru.

- Lo se- Subaru tomo sus hechizo en ambas manos, dispuesto a esperar el primer ataque del asesino.

- ¿Dónde esta Remus?- Sirius no pudo aguantar mas la espera; gritando con odio, y sujetando también fuertemente su varita; mientras aun guardaba la de Remus.

- Ah!, ese hermoso mago- Seishirou sonrió lentamente- me recordó tanto a ti, Subaru, lo que eras antes de esta frialdad.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Remus?- exigió Sirius, que impuso su vos ante el silencio de un lastimado Subaru, las palabras de Seishirou aun lo herían.

- Nada que tu no le hayas hecho  antes- susurro el asesino- y por cierto- observo un momento a su lado, detrás del árbol- el nuevo miembro de los dragones del tierra, necesitara eso- con un movimiento de sus manos, cientos de pétalos comenzaron a volar.

- Cuidado- Kamui que había estado atento, esperando en silencio, levanto un campo de protección, pero los pétalos habían rodeado a Sirius, quien vio como la varita que guardaba, volaba a manso de la figura que había estado en las sombras.

- Al fin, te decidiste a salir- Seishirou se aparto un poco; permitiendo a la persona entre las sombras salir a la luz; rodeado aun de los rozados pétalos.

La figura extendió una manos que fue tomada por el Sakurazukamori.

- No...- Sirius que se había acercado, observaba a la persona al lado del asesino.

Los cabellos castaños y los ojos dorados brillando mientras observaba, con admiración al asesino.

- Ah!, ¿no te lo dije?- Seishirou sonrió malignamente- ya veo que no tendré que presentarte a mi aliado; tu lo conoces muy bien.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?- Sirius pregunto furioso.

- Tranquilo señor Black- Subaru trato de detener al furioso mago- seguramente esta bajo su ilusión o algo así.

- OH!, ¿Pero, acaso estas celoso?- la vos de Remus consiguió romper la resistencia de Sirius- ¿Por qué me aman y yo amo y a ti no?- Remus sonrió con malicia similar a la del Sakurazukamori- yo defenderé a quien amo- el asesino recibió gustoso el beso del mago, ante la mirada de profundo dolor de Sirius y el odio / anhelo en la de Subaru.

- Ah!, ¿ tampoco mencione que somos amantes?- Seishirou mantuvo en un abrazo sujetando a Remus contra si.

- Por hoy los dejaremos vivir- Fuma apareció detrás de la pareja.

- Si mi señor- asintió Remus.

- Como gustes- susurro el asesino.

Desapareciendo los tres , bajo las miradas dolidas, de aquellos que se quedaban.  

Continuara........


End file.
